Underneath the Underneath
by zany.dancing
Summary: Its alittle short story about Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke finally has an answer.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of importance so therefore I do not own Naruto.

Underneath the Underneath

_So weak...so helpless._

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at his brothers determination. His determination to make sure that he never took another breath.

_He'll get no where if he continues to attack so recklessly. He still doesn't hate me enough. Hate brings great things including power. My little brother must hate and hate if he truly wishes to kill me. He says he hates me with all his heart but I can see that lie in his attacks. He probably still thinks of me as "Niisan", I've done so much to destroy that image. I killed his parents...no our parents, I killed our entire clan not including myself and him, I tried to kill his "friends" and even tried to kidnap that kyubi boy, though he should thank me for that one and yet after all these things I've done to him he still thinks of me as "Niisan". Foolish brother, haven't you a brain? I am not that brother that used to push you on the swing or play with since our parents were so busy. I am not the brother that used to tuck you in goodnight and held you after a nightmare, that person is dead. I killed him. Won't you kill me little brother for killing him?_

Itachi looked up as his brother threw a kunai at him, and split seconds before it reached his head he caught it with his pointer and middle finger on his right hand.

"Damn it" Sasuke muttered to himself. _Why did his brother have to be so strong? The thing that annoyed him the most had to be Itaichi lack of emotion. Even when Itachi had killed...no murdered there parents his eyes were so emotionless,cold and uncaring, he didn't show anger,sadness, terror or resentment, they were just void. They weren't the same eyes of the man who cared for him and held him, they were the eyes of a killer that would destroy anything that got between him and power and yet he left him alive. This murder sparred him, the reason would probably never be known to him but he couldn't help but wonder if Itachi left him alive because he cared for him or maybe he thought that he wasn't even worth the energy to kill. That thought made him more sad than angry, his older brother his who he idolized and considered a hero thought he was a failure and a very weak one at that. Maybe all I want to do is impress him and make him say "Sasuke, good job."_

"Are you done your weak attempts to kill me?" Itachi asked half annoyed. Sasuke glared "You won't be leaving here alive today." Itachi had stop himself from not laughing, "So I'm going to leave dead? Now Sasuke tell me how I'll leave if I'm dead? As far as I know the dead cannot move or am I wrong? Or after I die do you plan to drag my body to a swamp and throw it in?" Itachi voice was so smug as he said that Sasuke was practically going mad.

Sasuke just wanted to ripe his damn head off his damn body so he'd never have to hear that voice again. Sasuke let instinct take over and charged at him, hate driving his every move. In fluid motion though Itachi was behind him and had his arms pulled tightly behind him. Itachi came nearer to Sasuke head and whisper in his ear softly making Sasuke shiver at the warm breath in his ear. "Brother, you are foolish. Why can't you let go? Let go of everything and replace it with Hate, it feels much better. If theres so much hate there isn't any space for pain. The more you hate, the less pain you feel. Why do hold to theses unimportant things. I am not your "Niisan", brother."

_Sasuke, your so beautiful and fragile. I could snap you neck so easily._

Sasuke took a breath before he replied his brother and he said in a soft voice "I know your not Niisan, Niisan won't want to hurt me and you enjoy my pain, you live off the pain of others and you can only call them weak and laugh. You can't be my Niisan, he never wanted me to hurt, he promised to protect me"

Itachi only let out a chuckle at his brother stupidity. "What is so damn funny?" Sasuke asked with his temper rising. Itachi lips brushed Sasukes ear lope, Sasuke shivered again and he couldn't understand why. Was it excitement or fear? He didn't have time to think of an answer simply because words created from Itachi warm breath already start to float in his ear. " Sasuke, the most famous law of the ninja is to look underneath the underneath. I haven't broken that promise, Sasuke. The less you feel the more your protected. Your so fragile and weak that you can't protect yourself so I make you hate, I give you reasons to hate, I've killed so many people so you'd hate, I protected you all this time Sasuke and I make you stronger."

Itachi let grip on Sasuke go and turned around leaving Sasuke in daze with a look of shock and realization across his face.

"Hate me, brother." Were the words Itaichi said before he disappeared into the forest.

Sasuke brought himself out of his daze and turned and looked at the forest. He finally had the answer he desired to the question he had for so long. All he had to do was look underneath the underneath to find the answer. The question was a simple one "Why? Why had Itachi betrayed and killed the clan? Why had he betrayed him?" but to simple questions there are simple answers, Sasuke finally realized this. The answer was so simple Sasuke couldn't believe it._"Life is quite simple.Its all so simple once you look at it."_ A small smile formed on Sasuke lips, a gentle smile. And though Itaichi was long gone into the forest Sasuke replied in a soft voice to him anyway. "I do. I do hate you brother, I hate you so much."

Sasuke walked oppisite way Itaichi went, with a genuine smile on his face. He had learnt how his brother thought, he learnt the way his twisted logic worked, and how it applyed to the ninja law "Look underneath the underneath". Sasuke stopped and looked at the sky that slowly turning to night. It was beautiful with all its reds,pinks and blues. Sasuke remeber how his brother watched the sky with him. Even though he doesn't agree with what his brother had done, his brother did it all for him. Softly he says "Thank-you for protecting me, Niisan."

That night the sun sets with the last two survivor's of the Uchiha clan watching it and thinking of one another.


End file.
